


A Great Idea

by cureelliott



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, Delinquent Middle Schoolers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lea was going to keep getting these ‘Great Ideas’, Isa was going to be grounded until he finished college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend, [darkrescues](darkrescues.tumblr.com)! I hope you like the otp being tiny and acting stupidly! Also please enjoy the stinger at the end and know that, like this otp, I love to inflict suffering on those I care about!

“Lea, I don’t think this is such a good idea!” Isa called, arms folded across his chest and looking skywards. Summers in Radiant Garden were always hot, but this summer was a scorcher. Isa was sweaty and and uncomfortable and he wanted to get out of here. It didn’t help that last week he’d gotten braces and his jaw still ached. His mom had said he’d get used to them but he felt like he couldn’t close his mouth properly anymore and Lea teased him mercilessly, saying that he’d attract flies if he left his mouth hanging open like that all the time. 

Isa squinted against the sun and he could see Lea’s flaming red hair and his gaudy orange coveralls dashing along the top of the second tier of the fountain in Fountain Court. Lea’s discordant splashing was louder than the gentle flow of the fountain’s water. At least Isa could take comfort knowing he wouldn’t get heat stroke. 

Isa looked around nervously. They were gonna get in trouble again and this time his mom was going to ground him for sure. The last time Lea had had a ‘Great Idea’ all the trash cans in their middle school had been set on fire and they’d both ended up with three days suspension. If Lea was going to keep getting these ‘Great Ideas’, Isa was going to be grounded until he finished college. 

“Don’t be such a scaredy cat, Isa!” Lea hollered back, his voice reverberating around the Court. Isa felt exponentially more nervous; he couldn’t see Lea or whatever trouble he was getting them into. There was a series of loud thumping noises and a significant amount of splashing before the large, plastic jug of dish soap Lea had taken up with him came careening off the top of the second fountain ledge and landed in the water near where Isa was standing. Next, Lea peered over the ledge down at Isa and waved at him. 

“Mission accomplished!” He grinned cheekily and Isa attempted to resist the infectious nature of his friend’s expression. He failed. Large, frothy bubbles began to stream over the fountain’s ledge, making more bubbles on tier below. It was spreading throughout the fountain like a sudsy pandemic. Lea, who was still standing in the fountain and had lather building up around his ankles, picked up a handful of suds and tossed it towards Isa. Bubbles aren’t really made for tossing so they just like of fell in a limp arch into the water vaguely in Isa’s direction. 

Lea looked both discussed and betrayed by the bubbles’ lack of aerodynamics and Isa couldn’t help by laugh. 

“Hey! Shut up!” Lea called, sounding genuinely irritated. He scooped up another handful and through it with more vigor (like saying ‘oomph!’ was going to make the bubbles easier to throw) but again they landed harmlessly in the water with a barely audible ‘splat’. Isa only laughed harder, beginning to double over and hold his aching stomach. 

“You’re so... stupid!” He gasped out between perils of laughter. 

“Screw you!” Lea called back, but Isa could tell he was laughing a little too. 

Then Isa’s ears pricked and he could hear someone coming down the alleyway towards the Court. Lea also turned towards the direction of the voices with a panicked look in his eyes.   
“If it’s those castle guards again, we’re screwed.” Lea said and Isa’s stomach churned with dread. 

“Isa. Isa! You’re gonna have to catch me.” Lea stood on the very edge of the ledge. 

“What?! Are you crazy? There’s no way that--” 

“There isn’t time, Isa. Don’t argue with me, just catch me!” 

“Lea, let’s just--!”

“Can’t hear you, jumping now!” Lea leapt off the ledge and Isa’s body thrust itself towards into the fountain pool. Isa kept his eyes trained on his rapidly descending friend. Maybe he could make it, he just had to get a little... 

The last thing Isa remembered was thinking ‘Wow, Lea sure is heavy for such a skinny guy’ before his head made contact with the concrete and he passed out. 

\---

When Isa came to, he was in his own bed and Lea was asleep in a chair next to him. Actually, ‘in a chair’ was pretty generous considering he was half lying on Isa’s bed too with his face smooshed against Isa’s leg, mouth open and drooling on Isa’s comforter. Gross. Why did he even hang out with this guy? 

Isa moved his leg a little and Lea opened his eyes, stared at him blankly for a second before he jumped up and brought his face waaay too close to Isa’s for his personal comfort. 

“Are you okay?! How’s your head?! Do you want some water?!” Oh, and shouting, shouting in his face. Awesome. Isa winced and leaned back against his pillows to put some distance between himself and the screaming scarlet lemur that was up in his face. 

“Oh, jeez, yeah, yeah, I’m fine, stop shouting.” Isa groaned but Lea persisted. 

“Are you sure? We can call the doctor again. He said you might have a concussion when you wake up. Do you have a concussion?” Lea never did grasp the concept of ‘Look With Your Eyes, No With Your Hands’ when they were in primary school and Isa was cruelly reminded of that as Lea grabbed at his head and prodded the newly acquired bump on Isa’s head. 

Isa hissed and tried to bat at Lea’s hands but he came into contact with something much harder than the skin he had been expecting. He looked (with his eyes! See, Lea, it isn’t that hard!) and saw that Lea’s wrist and hand was partially covered by a flaming red cast. 

“Whoa.” Isa said, “What happened?” 

“Huh?” Lea followed Isa’s line of sight “Oh this? It’s no big deal, just a sprain. The doc wrapped it up while you were out.” 

“Oh,” Isa said, eyebrows twitching towards one another as he suppressed his concern “Does it hurt?” 

Lea shrugged, sitting back down in the chair next to Isa’s bed “A little.” He admired his wrist, frowning at it “Looks kind of lame though, don’t you think?” 

Isa looked from Lea’s discontented face to the offending article. 

“Here, pass me that pen.” Isa gestured to his bedside table. Lea handed it to him and Isa began carefully drawing out the thick black outlines of flames. He made sure not to put too much pressure on Lea’s arm and worked gently until there were flames decorating his arm all the way around. 

“Whoa!” Lea’s eyes lit up, holding his up to admire it “This is awesome!” 

Isa rolled his eyes and leaned back against his pillowed again. Lea took the pen from him. 

“Hey I’ve got a great idea! How about I draw some sick moons on your bandage? We’ll match!” 

As usual, Isa didn’t have the heart to tell Lea no.


End file.
